1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel N-(N'-methylenepyrrolidonyl)-2-substituted anilines which are useful intermediates in making agricultural herbicides.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,769,301 and 3,907,544 disclose related herbicidal compounds; however, these compounds are made by a different process, and accordingly, they do not disclose the intermediates of the invention for the synthesis of such herbicidally active compounds.